Talk:Barbaric Weapon
Soloed as BST/DNC Using 2x Nursery Nazuna. let pet fight NM alone while i built TP on the monsters around and threw Bora Axes at it. the Dread Spikes effect was kinda lame and was eventually overcome. I wasn't able to use Reward, due to an Evil Eye using Level 5 Petrify. So i had to summon up a 2nd Nursery Nazuna. My pet had -20% physical damage taken if that helps.--SSJ4Puar 21:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) SSJ4Puar First off, my first time making a page, so I apologize for it's crudeness. Secondly, watched a pt of WHM67, 75 THF/NIN, & a 75PLD try & take this, they got to about 15% before wiping to the nasty Whirl of Rage it spams. I then tried taking it duo w/ 2 75SMN's & we simply couldn't do enough dmg to overwrite the drain spikes it has.--Sphynxer 10:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by BLM/NIN via DoT kite method. Just kite around one of those white spines and cast something around every corner while keeping shadows up. About a 30 minute fight with little difficulty if you know what you are doing.--Mimiruu 01:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *Duoable Bst/Thf + Bst/Whm. Crafty Clyvonne. Fight. @50% Heel. Kite around a building. Flee + Clyvonne. Reward x 2. Repeat. Take turns as Bst's. Both pets must fight @same time. 0/3~ 12-15Minute fights. Soloable by COR/NIN via quick draw kite method. Basically same as above blm solo just used quick draws cards corresponding to the day with movement speed and magic attack gear. Keeping shadows up I didnt get hit once, ~40 min easy fight.--User:Endostyle Soloable by SCH/NIN via kite and DoT method. Have a full sublimation charge ready before killing PHs so it's ready when the Barbaric Weapon pops. Kite around one of the buildings with Demon Pawns on it, or a white spine and apply a helix to it over and over preferably right before the last one wears off since it loses hate so easily. It's fast also so alacrity to get the helix off before it can get to you, and use alacrity Drain to cause additional damage between helices, or restore any damage it has done to you. Movement speed is recommended. Overall it takes around 15-20 min if done correctly. Went 1/12 on drop.--BlueIsis 04:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure this is a timed spawn. If you notice the Cursed Weapons in the area, they re-pop much like Panzer Percival in Jugner Forest. It's possible that the PH for Barbaric Weapon can spawn at the other spines and no one would know when it was killed. Testing with my girlfriend seemed to suggest this, but the NM finally spawning after 6 hours only when we started killing these far-spawning "placeholders" could be a coincidence. --Shanecf 07:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) first attempted to solo as pld/dnc bad idea keke. came back as rdm/nin tried to dot/nuke kite. seems to be immune or very resistant to gravity and bind. dispel didnt take off its spikes effect. did end up killing it but melee style keke was a long fight (30mins or so) but managed to pull a win. pops more specifically at G-8 eastern side of large rock on map along the mini spine there. also blind, paralyze, and slow landed easily. easily out run with movement speed. dot kite works but prepare for it going unclaimed alot and be careful not to let bio and poison to wear as it regens quite rapidly. will mess up DD/tanks very quickly so if your doing this with a small group tank shouldnt engage and no damage done to it should be melee hits as its dread spikes effect really hurts. appears to be 2-3hour spawn from what i can tell so far after fighting it 3 times. I believe i can confirm this as a lottery pop off a weapon that pops along the spine structure to the east of the telepoint. Soloable by a cor/nin with 12% movement speed but it will lose hate and claim frequently. It seems to run at 112% normal movement speed. DaisZX 05:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) As long as there's not someone to steal the claim, it's soloable by COR without movement speed+, as long as you kite it around the spine - or what I did was take it to the rock formation at the outpost and kited it there. The only trick is not letting it start to despawn. That happened a few times, and I had to risk everything by reclaiming it quickly with a melee attack since my QD timer was down. Personally, I found it more advantageous to have a helper who could reclaim for you if trouble happened. Regardless, I'm removing the timed spawn note on the page, since it is up for debate. --Shanecf 21:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Solo Melee-style as RDM/NIN. Dread spikes did 0 dmg without stoneskin up, a combination of low physical DoT from Joyeuse, Shell4 and Phalanx is probably the cause of this. Spams Whirl of Rage on almost every utsusemi recast, a good amount of Fast Cast and Haste is recommended. At low HP it spams the weaponskill every 2 or 3 hits from the sword, becomes difficult, but not impossible. 2/4 on droprate no TH. --MisutoAsura 20:49, November 20, 2009 (UTC) took nearly 5 hours to spawn (from when we got there, so no clue on ToD)... I'd say it's not a timed spawn, but a lottery, and windows opens in 2 hours or so.. bout the fight, died in 15 seconds, SAM 2hr'd and 1 slug shot from COR and it was dead. 1/1 on drop^^ Antaress 04:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) RDM/NIN used a DoT/nuke kiting strategy around the spine. There were 2 Cursed Weapons, that I killed before pop. One repopped a RDM Cursed Weapon (it cast Dia2), which I killed again, the other popped as Barbaric Weapon. I noticed that the other Cursed Weapon did not respawn during the entire battle (which took 29 minutes), maybe he respawed somewhere else. If this is the case, maybe there is one single PH (the WAR Cursed Weapon) for this, because it's definitely not a Timed Spawn, it popped instead of a Cursed Weapon. Also it gave me 97 Experience points as a RDM75, making it level 74? It's definitely not level 80+. --Jammie 15:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ok, after killing this 2 more times (0/3 on the Gloves btw), I can add the following info which I am pretty sure is true: On the G-8 Spine, there can be 2 mobs: a RDM Weapon and a WAR Weapon. The RDM can also spawn at another spine. The WAR Weapon will always pop at the G-8 Spine, and is the only PH for the NM. You can only spot the difference between the 2 by observing which one casts spells on himself and the other. Also, I keep getting 97 Experience points for this NM, so I am changing his level to 74 (not 80+), and keep the verification tag on it, until someone else can confirm.--Jammie 23:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I have camped this NM and the WAR weapon and RDM weapon can pop on either of the two spines nearest to the rock at G-8. Out of boredom, I killed both RDM and WAR weapons, but the Barbaric Weapon only seems to pop from the WAR, making it seem as though the WAR is the placeholder. No drops, but easy kill with THF/NIN (evasion gear) and BLU/NIN stunning all the WSs. Easily soloable as BLM/RDM without movement speed through kiting and DoT. Possibly immune to bind and gravity. Just circle around anything you can find (I used one of the spines), as the NM's pathing is pretty awful and will eventually deaggro you. While possible, this method may occasionally lose claim on the NM, and thus you will need to keep a vigilant watch should claim competition be present. Sovereignffxi 01:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Soloed on Dnc/Nin, with a moderate amount of difficulty. Violent Flourish is your absolute best friend on this fight, for as long as you're able to keep stunning Whirl of Rage, Dread Spikes won't be much of an issue. Problem is that with Dread Spikes, damage output can equal hp drained, so you may find yourself at a standstill from time to time. Fan Dance is also handy in case you can't block a Whirl and get stunned. A good double attack round will land you in trouble. Only time I WSed was at the end to finish. Amovorite Dec. 12th, 2009 An extremely easy and effective way I found to kill Barbaric weapon is with a duo with a Blm/nin and any job with shadows, preferably Thf/nin for TH. I would pull Barbaric weapon to one of the platforms (the Drk/Nin/Blm one in Dynamis). The Blm nukes Barbaric weapon hard then makes one circuit around the platform with Barbaric weapon chasing (each tier4 nuke is ~10% of it's health). By the time the Blm runs by the Thf/nin, hate will have diminished to the point where Barbaric Weapon will simply want to attack the CLOSEST target on it's hate list. So Barbaric Weapon will pick the Thf/nin as it runs by. The Blm/nin now has time to move to a safe range and nuke hard again. Simply repeat until Barbaric Weapon dies. The Blm will most likely need to rest MP halfway through, during which time the Thf/nin can easily kite Barbaric Weapon (just make sure you don't kite near the resting Blm). after 4 days of camping the pattern is pops every 2 hrs popping within a 1 hr frame if the PH is killed. Take someone with you to camp where the PHs are which are at the other 2 or 3 spines. :* Easily soloed by BLU/THF by use of Disseverment's poison and SACA Cannonball; Some form of movement speed required. :* Easily soloed by COR/NIN or COR/BLM with movement speed (Hermes' Sandals, WLegs or Skadi's jambeaux). Kite around and use Fire Shot. If you lost hate use a Quick Draw or Ranget attack with Peacemaker. Its a 25-30min battle. Just duo'd this NM as Nin/dnc and THF/nin; took 6 hours to pop for anyone who wants to know what a possible max time they're looking at for popping it. Also, no drop. --Mastersquall 06:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Got 95 XP soloing this NM earlier (75 DNC). Along with the 97 XP reported above, would but this NM at a 73-74 range at a minimum. Thanacus 06:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as Cor/Rdm very easily. I kited it around the spine where it popped, used about 30ish~ fire cards for the same amount of time. I also made a macro for dia cause the nm loses hate often and that seemed to me the fastest way to reclaim it. Never been in danger, just used Dancer's Roll now and then. I'm 0/8 on the drop though -.- I hate it so much! Sehachan, Phoenix server. Soloed on THF/NIN using Bloody/Blind/Venom/Acid Bolts to build TP. Only engaged to use Dancing Edge, then quickly disengaged. Whirl of Rage hits fairly often even with +22 Evasion Skill (Merits & Gear) and +40 Evasion (and +48 from JA for those who want to get technical about it). The trick is to back up to save yourself from a few hits during the stun after a landed Whirl. It's regular hits miss fairly often giving plenty of time to drain HP back with bloody bolts. I'd also recommend some RAcc gear, even with +54 RAcc and merited marksmanship I had some occasional missing. I had no +movement speed gear and never dropped below half HP. --FantajiFan 21:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) NIN/DNC NIN/RDM NIN/DRK *First tried this NM NIN/DNC fight went reasonably well, turning for at least 1 minute after each whirl of rage. Keep paralyze, slow, and blind on it at all times, I recommend Yonin and using meat as food as well, seeing as it's evasion isn't high even to a non merited nin. Tried to make the fight go faster by getting tp off nearby mobs then WSing the NM since dread spikes doesn't activated on ws's but this usually ended in me losing shadows and taking damage. *Tried again as NIN/RDM to dispel the spikes, which seems to be impossible to do. Bio II helped with the fight DoT wise, you might also want to bring elemental tools to do the wheel while your back is turned to make the fight quicker, since 1 min is enough time to get through all 6 elements. Make sure before you fight you get a good refresh sanction, and I always put on the RR as well as a safety precaution. ** Fought again as NIN/RDM this time exclusively using the :Ni Elemental wheel, the fight lasted about 14 minutes. Kept Yonin up the whole time the most tools I used from one element was 16 the least 9. RDM fast cast trait, stacked with haste gear helps alot. Whirl of Rage at the end got as frequent as after every 4 :Ni spells indicating extremely high store TP. Monsters get 10 tp per spell, so store TP+250. *Third time went as NIN/DRK went very easily, the mob never actually hit me. If you are quick with stun you can stop whirl of rage, thus stopping it from ever putting up dread spikes, which seems to happen right after you take damage/takes shadows meaning you can continue to attack the mob until it's tp move animation is done. Arcana killer proc'd quite alot intimidating the monster. kept para/slow/blind and yonin on at all times. I also used Bio occasionally to keep DoT on when whirl of rage did go off. *I have a moderate evasion setup with EVA+23 AGI+26 EVA skill+17 and capped eva merits, and the monster rarely took a shadow. **Good luck --Strikereleven 20:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) WHM/SCH and BLU/NIN Ok I duoed this NM with little trouble no melee at all just pull with a ranged att or spell. Then whm would keep paralyzed and put buffs on me. I reversed tanked it using only disseverment and hysteric barrage I hrow occassional headbutt otherwise it was easy. I went 1/3 on the drop. SAM/DRG What? Everyone else was using headers at this point, so why not me? :D Soloable by SAM/DRG with 2-hour and lvl 70 NPC Soothing Healer fellow. Meditated up to 260TP before the fight, used a Coeurl Sub and after two Light SCs only needed Jump -> High Jump to finish the NM off. 0/1 on the drop, 99 Limit Points... could not have managed without cures from NPC. --ThrasonicBoom 08:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Main Page After fighting this a number of times over the last few days.. Maybe some change to main needed? * Has rapid enmity decay, generally attacking any target within range and on his hate list. Speculated to ignore cumulative enmity and only respond to volatile enmity, which decays over time. The "generally attacking any target within range and on his hate list" is very false imo. It hardly attacked my partner at all unless she acted upon it. But it did just attack her randomly at times without an action- even if I was the closest target. * Will frequently de-agro when kited. I'm not sure how much "frequently" is supposed to be.. It's only deaggro twice in our fights and both in the same one. I had been kiting for quite a while and was far ahead- assuming that that was just normal deaggro. PH and easy solo by COR Spent a lot of time working through this and we have it pretty much narrowed down. There appears to be 2 PH, but there are 4 total Cursed weapons between H-8 and G-8 (two of them being at the spine where Barbie pops). The warrior mob that is believed to be the PH for Barbie will spawn either as warrior at the spine or a rdm or war in H-8. If the PH spawns in H-8 it will be in a list that looks like this: G-8 PH *Lost Soul *Lost Soul *Lost Soul *Lost Soul *Evil Eye *Evil Eye *Ice Elemental (depending on weather) * --PH--> Cursed Weapon <--PH-- *Lost Soul *Lost Soul *Lost Soul *Lost Soul *Ettemmu *Ettemmu *Ice Elemental (depending on weather) *Cursed Weapon *Lost Soul *Lost Soul *Lost Soul *Lost Soul This would mean that the best method for camping is to simply stay at the spine where Barbie pops, and nail widescan once every 5 minutes. If the NM or another Cursed Weapon does not pop at the spine, you would locate the PH using the above table. Aside from the PH info, please note this fight is easily soloable by a COR/NIN, kited with Quickdraw (Fire Shot). Opened with 300% TP with a monster Slugshot and then proceeded to kite around the spine. Be careful not to lose hate as the NM has a tendency to go into an unclaimed status quickly. Good luck! Very easy solo as cor/rdm with movement speed. keep bio2 on him and kite him around the spine. Kizite 21:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Solo 85 BLU/NIN Not a hard fight. Used a tav taco since that was all I had at the time. Started off with Benthic Typhoon, then did CA+EF Savage Blade > Quad. Continuum. Just turned around when he started using Whirling rage to avoid giving him 150+ hp back each attack round. Used head butt to keep shadows smooth, kept casting till he died. 66 exp and a wind crystal. DNC/NIN This is an extremely easy solo with 85DNC/42NIN. I literally was able to just kill normally with EVA set up. Current EVA is uncapped (I'm lazy lol) and is sitting at 320 Base with 46EVA in gear. I did however use 2 Kila +1's with -9%PDT each and Fan Dance. This gave me a total of -40%PDT. That definitely helps out when he does his TP attacks. If you need to get up Ichi, just Violent Flourish for the Stun and use Ichi. You're golden with that. Dread Spikes sucks but so long as you keep up shadows you can easily Curing Waltz IV yourself back up with no problem.